


Rainbow

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Garnet (Steven Universe), Asexual Amethyst (Steven Universe), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Sequel to 'Stars', Pearl learns more about human pride flags.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike most of my 'sequels', this one actually doesn't make sense unless you read Stars, which is the previous one in the series.

"Hmmm," said Pearl. "Interesting..."  
"Yeah," continued Steven. "And some people use more than one flag, because they have more than one identity. Like, if they're trans and bi, or they're homoromantic and asexual."  
"Hmm," repeated Pearl. She remembered the names that had been assigned to her and Rose in the early centuries of human history. "Is there a pride flag for...umm...lesbians?"  
"Yeah!" said Steven enthusiastically, pulling out a flag in varying shades of pink. "And this is just one of them- there are loads of flags for lesbians, for if you're butch or femme- that means masculine or feminine- or if you're a sun lesbian or a moon lesbian- complicated and hard to explain- or just which one you think looks nicest. And if you want you can always use the gay flag."  
"Interesting." She remembered Amethyst and Garnet. "What about asexual and aromantic people? What do their pride flags look like?"  
"Uhh, this is for asexual," he answered, pulling out a flag divided into four stripes- black, grey, white and purple. "And there are lots of aro flags, but I think this one is the most common." He took out a flag with five stipes, the first two different shades of green, then white, then grey, and finally black. "Why, do you have queer friends too?"  
"Err...Well, yes, I guess you could say that. Do you mind if I take the asexual and aromantic flags with me?"  
Steven shrugged. "I don't see why not. I can always make more."  
Pearl nodded, grabbing the sheets of paper into her disproportionately long fingers and running off. "Garnet! Amethyst! I have something for you!"


End file.
